Brecht
The Brecht folk inhabit north-central Cerilia. They tend to be short and stocky, with dark hair and eyes. Early in their history, they were under the rule of Anuirean governors, and the nobility declined drastically in power and importance. When the Anuirean Empire fell and the Brecht gained independence, the guilds and merchants came into power. The Brecht believe in free enterprise, and Brecht society revolves around wealth. The nobility is weak in Brechtür, and several states have declared themselves republics. The Brecht have a fierce love of independence and a tradition of self-reliance; they don't wait for their lordlings or rulers to solve problems for them. Commerce and trade are expressions of this belief, and Brecht commoners owe their first loyalty to guilds and companies. The Brecht are sea-faring traders, plying their ships through the frozen Krakennauricht to reach foreign ports. Though they have the most exposure to other continents and cultures, they are, strangely, also one of the most insular of peoples. They've seen how other people live, and while they don't necessarily disapprove, they're far more comfortable with their own way of life. Brechtür leaders are typically of the rogue class, though they call themselves merchants. Their patron deity is Sera (called Sarimie by the Anuireans), goddess of fortune and commerce, and so the Brecht base their lives on living up to her ideals. Therefore, the merchant class is the highest rank one can gain in Brechtür society, and many sailors give their lives trying to achieve it. Money, not nobility or knowledge, is the driving force behind Brecht society. The folk of Brechtür are, above all, pragmatic. They generally won't fight a battle they're sure to lose, instead preferring to bargain their way out of it. Most of them won't betray friends for the sake of a profit, but it has been known to happen. This is not to say that they're entirely cold to the needs of others, but they do tend to weigh the costs and benefits of their actions. Brecht lands are surrounded by mountains on one side and the sea on the other. They have been beaten once by a land-bound army, they're determined not to let it happen again. The passes through the mountains are now well guarded, and the Brecht see themselves as unbeatable at sea. Combine this with their skill at commerce, and they become somewhat full of themselves, viewing their position as unassailable. In a historical context, Brechtür can be viewed as an amalgamation of the Dutch and the trade oriented Hanseatic Period of the Germanic cultures. Brechtür has a relatively advanced medieval technology similar to that of the early Renaissance cultures. Cultural traits The Brecht society revolves around wealth and the sea. The Brecht believe in free enterprise, sharp wits, and nimble fingers. The Brecht are a fiery and quick-witted people and often act before others have had time to consider a matter thoroughly. Trivia/Notes (TBA) Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Birthright.net. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Wizards of the Coast and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures